


The Vase

by Ameera



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera
Summary: Shortly after the events of The Wire, Julian decides that one of the ways he can help Garak is by giving him a gift to make his quarters less bare. Of course, this is only a pretense for his ulterior motive of desperately longing for a kiss from the man.---Some fluff! I just really wanted to have Julian stop by with an odd ceramic vase for some reason? This hardly hits its teen rating, like, it's super tame. Just some cute stuff for fun.





	The Vase

**Author's Note:**

> I think the vase looks something like this: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e6/44/45/e64445bff1a657430df791cf76c1a62f--abstract-sculpture-art-sculptures.jpg but in white, but honestly it's not that important XD

“This is a surprise,” Garak smiled as his door slid open to reveal Julian holding an oddly shaped small statue. “Please come in, doctor.”

 

“Thank you.” Julian smiled sheepishly and entered. “I hope I’m not intruding, I just wanted to give you this.” He pushed forward the statue he had in his hands. Garak took it with a dubious expression.

 

“Ah,” Garak held it up and inspected the odd ceramic thing. “Naturally.”

 

“It’s a vase, Garak.” Julian rolled his eyes.

 

“ _This_ is a vase?” Garak did spy a small hole in the top, but it could only hold one stem and even then, it certainly didn’t look like a vase.

 

“It’s an _abstract_ vase from Vulcan.” Julian sighed. “I didn’t know what to get you, so I got you that.” He crossed his arms and exhaled irritably. “And not only are you going to accept my gift, you’re going to be grateful and like it, dammit.” Garak smiled and walked over to his desk to place the “vase.”

 

“If you insist, doctor.” He returned his focus to Julian and tilted his head. “But why did you feel you needed to give me any sort of gift?” Julian shrugged.

 

“Your quarters are bare.” Julian glanced around the still Spartan habitat. “And why not?”

 

“Does my lack of interior decorating disturb you?”

 

“To most humanoids, that would signify that you still haven’t moved in yet.” Julian explained. “I just thought adding a little something would make this feel more like home.”

 

“You thought an abstract Vulcan vase would make me feel at home?” Garak said, amused.

 

“Fine, I’ll smash the damn thing and then use the pieces to make a Cardassian inspired work, would that be better?” Julian walked over to the vase and looked as though he would pick it up, but Garak put his hand over Julian’s.

 

“Let’s not do anything rash now.” Garak laughed. “I was merely trying to understand your thought process.”

 

“Simple.” Julian smiled and did not move his hand. “You’re my friend and I want to help you.”

 

“By making me feel at home in _this_ place?” Garak eyed his surroundings. “Are you sure that’s an act of friendship and not an act of cruelty?”

 

“It’s actually an act of selfishness.” Julian smiled. “This is my home too and I’m happier here with you around.” Garak blinked as Julian blushed. Garak was surprised to realize that although he felt Julian’s hand move, it was not pulling away, in fact it was changing position so that it was palm to palm with Garak’s.

 

“Doctor?” Julian was clearly looking at Garak’s lips with an obvious yearning.

 

“May I kiss you?” Garak nodded his consent and then felt Julian’s warm lips against his. Julian moved both of his arms to be around Garak’s waist and allowed his hands to grip the back of Garak’s tunic. When Garak felt Juilan’s tongue glide against his lip, he allowed it entry. The slow and passionate warmth was almost so overwhelming that Garak had to readjust when the kiss broke. “Finally.” Julian sighed.

 

“Have you been waiting long?” Garak breathed, still not quite sure of what had happened.

 

“Mm,” Julian hummed as he placed a hand against Garak’s cheek. “Though last night I decided to actually do something about it.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“I had a dream about you.” Julian bit his lip with a smile. “I can give you the details if you’d like, but then we should really move to the bedroom.” Garak wanted nothing more to then lead the way. To take Julian into his arms and regain the footing he’d lost by being so surprised. He’d give Julian a night he would never forget, one that would make his dream pale in comparison and he would dream about for years to come. But instead, Garak took a step back.

 

“That will not be necessary, doctor.” He gave his most polite smile to the young man who now looked bewildered.

 

“I see…” Julian lowered his arms and furrowed his brow. “I’m very sorry, Garak.” He moved to leave but then stopped. “If you don’t want to spend time with me anymore, I understand.” He looked at Garak with wide eyes. “But I promise I will keep my feelings in check and remain friends if you’ll let me.”

 

“I seem to be confused.” Garak said carefully. “What ‘feelings’ are you referring to?” Julian let his jaw drop.

 

“I thought I’d made that pretty obvious with the kiss and proposition to go to bed.” When Garak didn’t respond, Julian sighed. “I like you, Garak.” He bit his lip carefully. “I like you, _Elim._ ”

 

“Elim?” Garak gulped nervously.

 

“Tain told me.” Julian shrugged. “I should have figured it out on my own though.”

 

“You _spoke_ with Tain?” Garak said, shocked that he was being told this and not reading an obituary.

 

“I told you I got the Cardassian leukocytes from him.” Julian looked confused. “Remember? I went to the Arrawath colony. Honestly, Garak, it was only a week ago.” Julian’s confusion turned to concern. “Have you been forgetting other things?”

 

“I did not _forget,_ doctor.” Garak said sternly. “I had assumed that you did not meet with Tain personally. I’m surprised that you’re alive to tell the tale.” Garak then thought for a moment. “If he came to speak with you, that means he hadn’t already decided to give you what you wanted. How did you convince him?”

 

“I just told him what I needed.” Julian blinked.

 

“That’s all?”

 

“We traded veiled insults, he gave me the information, and then I asked him about Elim.” Garak searched Julian’s face for anything he was hiding, yet there didn’t seem to be anything.

 

“You _bickered_ with Enabran Tain?” Now it was Garak’s jaw that had dropped. “Why would you do something so reckless?”

 

“What was I supposed to do!?” Julian crossed his arms angrily. “Let you die?”

 

“Quite frankly, yes!” Garak shook his head in disbelief. “There was nothing more that you were required to do. No one could expect you to march up to one of the most dangerous men in the quadrant and demand that he help save the life of one disgraced fool that no one gives a damn about!”

 

“ _I_ give a damn about you!” Julian walked up to Garak so that they were a mere inch apart. “Why is that so hard to believe?” Garak stood there silently. “Elim, my romantic feelings for you aside, I care about you as a friend. I could never just let you die.”

 

“You have a bleeding heart, doctor.” Garak shook his head. “You go too far for your patients no matter who they are.” Julian chuckled.

 

“That may be true.” A warm smile appeared on the young man’s face. “But I would be heartbroken if I could not save you.”

 

“You genuinely feel that way?” Garak was shocked and Julian just laughed.

 

“Yes, dammit!” Julian looked as though he wanted to take Garak’s hand, but stopped himself. “I’m pathetically infatuated with you.”

 

“I’m sorry, doctor.” Garak said, registering everything that had been said. “I was under the impression that your advances were out of pity and only served medicinal purposes.”

 

“ _Medicinal?_ ” Julian laughed. “You thought I would sleep with you as a prescription?”

 

“You’ve done more foolish things.” Garak pointed out. “Like your encounter with Tain. I must ask, what did you think of him?” Garak now took Julian’s hand and kissed it tenderly. Julian sighed with a smile.

 

“To put it simply: I found him repulsive.” Julian scoffed. “Though I don’t think he liked me very much either.”

 

“Then we have something in common, don’t we?” Garak wrapped his arms around Julian’s waist. “Can you imagine what he’d say if he saw us now?”

 

“He probably is seeing this.” Julian smirked. “The Order is said to have eyes everywhere.”

 

“True enough.” Garak said as he brought their faces closer together, but stopped short of contact. “Then let’s give him a show.” Julian closed the gap with another overwhelming kiss and the two relished in each other’s touch. They did make it to the bedroom and the two felt a great warmth rush through them as if the very blood in their veins had been caressed. As Garak lay there panting, he smiled through the lazy kisses Julian continued to place on his body. “It seems as if you’re trying to devour me.”

 

“You should be so lucky.” Julian practically giggled out.

 

“You’re oddly mobile after intercourse, my dear.” Garak noted. “One would think you never tire.”

 

“I have a lot of stamina.” Julian shrugged off awkwardly. “And besides, I’m excited. I finally got to have sex with you. The waiting has been excruciating.” Julian kissed Garak slowly and when he broke it, he lightly bit Garak’s bottom lip.

 

“Mm,” Garak let out. “I know the feeling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something without any real angst! *throws confetti* Look at me with writing happiness lately! 
> 
> Comments and kudos if you enjoyed, thank you for reading!


End file.
